Shadow Readers
by ndhoghcheplox
Summary: Up to Chapter 4 Added, Can you beat Kurapika in a riddle, this is a challenge !!! RnR please !!!
1. Chapter One

First shot, take it easy okay……

Disclaimer: HunterXHunter and all its characters belong to Togashi Yoshihiro, so don't sue me coz I'm just trying to help him

**Prologue : Desert X Ice Cream X City of ****Sahari******

In the middle of no where… well, in the middle of Sahari desert actually, two guys and two boys slowly walk in silence, trying to concentrate to the place they are heading for.

"Where the hell is that god-damned city!!!! We have been walking for a thousand mile!!! I want to go home… oh…. And this hot sand… and that hell hot sun…. O please!!!", The voice in side Leorio….. The man is wearing suit that absolutely not the kind of outwear normal human would choose in that condition.

"I have to concentrate to all of the nen energy spread out the city. I have to aware of people who wants my eyes. I have to concentrate to find the four last pair of my friend's eye balls…. Concentrate….concentrate ……concentrate…..", Well, that obviously Kurapika's inner voice… a guy (yeah.. I never believe it either!) with blond hair and a strange outwear…. A very strange outfit. There are a lot of little chains on every of his finger.. His weapon I perhaps….

"Na-na-na-na-na… we are going to the city….. Me, my friends… and I hope we'll find a lot of new friends… well, after helping Kurapika… poor Kurapika…. He still looks sad with his own mission….. I hope I can make him laugh and cheer a little bit…. Ahh.. Live is wonderfulll….. I love youuu…. You love me tooo… hip-hip huraayy…. Na-na-na-na-na..", marching  on in Gon's brain… a never-ending-cheerful boy, holding a fishing rod and waiting each second will find an oase so he can use it……

"ice……..cream………… I………….ab…so…lute…..ly……. need ……..   Ice……cr…..creammmmmmm………… please………. Ice….. ice…. Cr ……. Cream….. or…. i……will……. Kkk…..kkkilllll…. you…………. Ice…. Ice……Cr… creammmmmmm.",  and the last… this is Killua …. A boy with silver hair. Wearing the most reasonable thing to wear in a desert… a cap.

These four folks are looking for the last four pairs of Kurapika's friend's eye balls. From the information that Killua got in the web, , in a city in the middle of Sahari, the city of Sahari, there are trends of making some eyeballs into lucky charms. Kurapika, as the last living Kurutan, feel responsible to collect all off his friends' eye balls. He almost hes done it. And according to his calculation, there only four pairs left. And the information that Killua's got is close enough to notice.

Searching all over the web, Killua found an interesting article of a local newspaper. "**Eye balls… eye balls…. Give your self a lucky charm with a real Kurasu's eye balls**" That's the head line… no wonder Kurapika's eyes instantly turn red… very red… Leorio notice, that the article wrote 'Kurasu's eye ball' …not Kuruta's…. But Kurapika have no other choice… he was absolutely hit a dead end on his search, and decide to lay his last chance to Killua information. Gon like usual never thinks about the risk, he volunteers to accompany Kurapika. Killua, with not very pleasant face, agree to come because of Gon.. And Leorio… well, when he was sleeping, Gon and Killua dragged him to the ship. 

And now here they are… walking……with their eye staring at the horizon in front of them…..,hoping the end of the journey will come soon…..

Well, obviously God is with them. A city… very big city appears. It is a Russian-like city. With yellow wall and towers with mosque-like dome tops all around. The city is surrounded by some kind of lake, very blue lake…. Water…water….

"WATERRRR!!!!!!", Kilua and Leorio.. Absolutely not an inner voice… as they run to the lake... Dive… Splash!!!!….

Gon and Kurapika staring at each other… and than they run…… And Splash again… Long trip in a desert have last… the city is founded.. But what will happen next…???

**Chapter One**

**No Tech City X Blue eye ball X 853,010 Zeni**

It is absolutely not a modern city. It more likes a city with no technology. No cars, no neons, no video game (Kilua : Arrrgghhhh) and no phones. The only technology of now that remains like other big city.., is internet.

"No phone, but they have internet!???  How can!??", Killua, repeating  that question for the twentieth times, since he got information from the receptionist of the hotel they checked in.

"Yeah. That's strange. And we can't use our cell phone. This city is on blank area!" Leorio, shakes his cell phone, and hopelessly throw it to his bed.

Kurapika holds his breath, thinking… "This city have internet, but there are no cable connecting this area to the global world… Still we can connect to the web with satellite, but if this area is a blank area…. How can they connect the web..????"

"It's connected Okay… and with fast bytes receives too…" Gon, using the hotel room Personal Computer. "And look… this is the article of the local newspaper today. '**Get your own Kurasu's Eye Ball. More blue, more expensive, but more lucky you will be!!!**'   Kurasu… I wonder.."

"I think Kurasu is a tribe like Kuruta, but instead of turning red, their eye ball turn in blue… A tribe that have the same thing that happen to mine…", Kurapika says those words, shaking… his eye balls suddenly turn red. Gon, Killua and Leorio can hardly say a word. They understand. Kurapika is very angry 'bout his own tribe… now he is angry that he know, there other tribe whose eye ball are for sale….

"Well", Gon break the silence, "Let's find those sellers, and find out about the Kurasu's Tribe… Right Kurapika..?"

"I agree… even if we can find anything about my friends' eye ball, maybe we can still save Kurasu's tribe…" The chain in his fingers shaking as a noisy voice of cling-cling heard. A voice represents the dark of a man's hearts….

*******

So they walk through the crowded roads. All the people in that city are staring at the very unusual outfit Kurapika wear. But it seems like Kurapika will never notice. And if he notices, he hardly even cares. Thus, Killua, Gon and Leorio keep their distance from Kurapika… they too, obviously, don't like Kurapika's outfit…

It seems like the city contain only tall buildings. Maybe because there aren't any cars, the roads are more like an alley, a narrow alley. Walking trough it it's like walking between two cliffs on our right and left. All those buildings are combination between yellow, brown and black.  The people don't seem to speak much. Although there are very crowded, the only thing heard is steps. And Leorio notice, after he see the map of the city, that this city doesn't have any T junction, or some crossroads… it only have a turn, either turn to right or to left. "Strange city", Killua implied.

They went to a store that is mention in the web. It was a little brown wood walled store, beneath a yellow tall building. Compare to other store on the roads, this one seems like no body interest   to shop in. Kurapika lead and get into the store by push the almost-broke door.

Kriiiiieeeeetttttt…..

"Well, what can I do for you???… Oh, four of you..I see???", a grandma-like voice come trough some very dry lips of a lady with big brown eyes wearing a red thick robs covering her body. 

"We are interested of your article… about the Kurasu's eye ball…. We heard you sell some…?" Kurapika's voice sound very cold, and is clear enough he want Gon, Killua and Leorio keep silent

"Oh…. Looking for lucky charm ain't you…, well…"

"Why does the eye ball can be used as lucky charm….? It's just an eye ball..?"

"Nooo, my friend…. Kurasu's Eye ball is not just an eyeball. Kurasu's eye ball is a lovely blue eyeball… it can make you as strong as you believe… as smart as you believe… also keep away diseases and illness.. My friend…. Kurasu's eye ball is not always blue… it turn to beautiful blue, when they feel lucky.. Those eye balls turn blue as they absorb luck from the surroundings….. ah… he we are… one beautiful blue eye ball…."

 It is not like the Kuruta's. This eyeball is hard and don't need to be inside a tube like  Kuruta's. And the color is deep blue.. Beautiful blue. Not like the Kuruta's also, the usually white part of eye is also blue, but more dark then the center. It shines as it reflects light… obviously, more beautiful than Kuruta's……

"Yes… it is wonderful… charming… and full off luck….  I sell it for 5 million Zeni…..  "

"Do you have others..??" Kurapika, trying to control his own eyes from turning red.

"No.. That's the last stock… You must order.. And maybe next month I have another delivered…. Do you want to order..?"

"Who's the supplier…??" Kurapika eye ball slowly change it color from blue to red. Now they are half blue half red… purple….

"Well….. Its my business secret.. Right…??? So do you want to take it…? Or leave it!!" The lady seems unpleasant know… Gon and Kilua prepare them self to help Kurapika capture the lady…

"Ok… Leorio….. Please bargain the eye balls for me… I want one…." Kurapika controls him self…. And gets out the store. Leorio… with to question… bargains the eye ball..

"Hey lady… this eye ball is to expensive.. I'll give you 3 hundred thousand for it Okay…!!!"

"What…….???" ……..

……………

Gon and Killua follow Kurapika to outside of the store….

"Well Kurapika.. Why don't you capture her and force her to tell whose the supplier..?" Kilua ask Kurapika carefully…..

"She won't tell…. And I feel eight men behind the wall with some nen energy… I don't like any trouble yet… we still new in this city… let's make some slow move….."

Gon keep silent.. he know… Kurapika want to be slow to control his anger…. 

Ten minutes later, Leorio come out with victorious smile…

"I got it for eight hundred fifty three thousand and ten Zeni….."…….

Reviews, Corrections, Comments, Suggestions, Flames, or even Questions are accepted

Thank You


	2. Chapter Two

I've never like English anyway……

Disclaimer: HunterXHunter and all its characters belong to Togashi Yoshihiro, so don't sue me coz I'm just trying to help him

**Chapter 2**

**Bratawali**** X Fishing Rod X Falkirie**

"So, what do you think..?" Killua curiously asks Kurapika,

"I don't know…. All I know is there are other tribe who has been slain by a bunch of horrible people like the spider…. Just to make some money…  Ack..", 

"Well, lets have some lunch.. I'm starving.. I wonder what the menu.. Lets go to that restaurant over there.. Seems delicious!", Leorio understand, Kurapika doesn't want to talk yet. He know kurapika have to decide hard, whether to keep on the track and find more about the Kurasues, or turn away, find other information about his own tribe .

"Yes… I agree… OK  Kurapika… Killua..?", Gon replied

"OK"

The restaurant Leorio choose is a small restaurant on a narrow alley. Those four friends sit on a table near the entrance door. Leorio look up straight to the menu, " I wonder what's gudeg is..??"

"It seems to me like the local food. I never known any of these foods.. What the hell is lemper…?" Killua with his disappointed voice.. Hoping he can find any word in the menu that is closes enough to 'ice cream'.

Leorio order some Gudeg, Lemper and four Bratawali as the beverages. Gon, Killua and Kurapika decide to wait and see what kind of food are those.

Kurapika took the blue eye ball and place it on the middle of the table. The Blue is still there shining and glimmering…

"You know what, Kurapika…. I think this eye ball is more expensive than yours… It is more adorable than the Kuruta's. But why no one knows about it… why all the people know is just your tribe's eye ball…?" Killua ask Kurapika  

"I don't know Killua… and I don't seem this I ball have a connection to mine. So help me guys… should we keep deducing this information about the Kurasan, or stop it and start again from the beginning and concentrate to my own tribe…? What do you think Gon..?"

"It's been a long trip since we landed here… I think it is worth enough to stay here for a while… Maybe the Kurasan's eye ball collector may know something about Kurutan eye balls…"

And then silence, when the waiter come and give them four 'Bratawali'. It is a very black liquid. Leorio tastes it, and suddenly spites it. "Blaaah…." And his face becomes ugly…."Don't drink it….. I think it is some kind of poison!!!!" And he runs to the sink, and drinks the water aggressively.

Killua stares at the 'bratawali'. Kurapika and Gon decide not to try. But Killua decides to drink it a little bit."ehhmmm…. it's not bad…. It's delicious actually..  Ehhmmmmm…… I wonder why Leorio acts like that… ehmmm… this is obviously delicious…!!!"

And then Gon and Kurapika give a shot….

And then………

"BllaaaaaHHHAHAHAHAaaaaaahHHHH", 

Just like Leorio… Gon and Kurapikas Faces turning blue and black… ugly as it can get…. They run to the sink.. . and aggressively drink the water….. Well actually Gon pushed Kurapika and drink the water… Kurapika get up and hit Gon's face and drink the water… Gon pull Kurapika's hair  and so on… Leaving Killua drinks Gon's 'Bratawali'.

*******

"The bratawali is horrible, but I think I like this lemper…" Leorio eats lemper as lot as he can to terminate the bratawali taste on his tongue. Gon and Kurapika agree. Killua, thus, drinks all the four bratawali… He obviously likes it …..

"OK… back to our discussion, I think I'll agree with Gon.. Let's stay here for a while… and let see what we can find about this blue…" Kurapika haven't completed his sentences, when suddenly a string came from nowhere, swing, and then the blue eye ball disappear right in Kurapika's hand…"What the…"

"It's a thief..!!" Killua points a little boy at a far corner, holding a fishing-rod-like stick and the blue eye ball in his other hand. 

Kurapika and Gon act faster. The jump and run to the boy, as Kurapika say "Leorio.. Pay the food….!!!"

The thief boy, realizes being chased, he runs, fast.. Very fast indeed…

"He is a nen user…. He use his nen to increase his speed…!!" Kurapika, as he runs trough the crowd. It is not easy to do that. But the thief boy can. The thief boy, using his small body runs faster and faster.

"We can't catch him like this.. Gon, I'll run on the wall… " Gon haven't yet replied, Kurapika jumps and begins to run horizontally on  the building's walls on that narrow alley.

"Catch him Kurapika…" Gon can't use his nen to do like kurapika does, but then he swing his rod to the top of a building, and then jumps. A spiderman-like movement…. "Yiiihaaaaa!!!!!"

The boy turns left to a less crowded alley… Kurapika jumps to the opposite building… The thief boy is in his area… he can catch him from here..  And Suddenly Kurapika spreads out his chain, chasing the thief boy. But when the chains got closer, the boy accelerates. He begins to move so fast that he becomes hard to see.

"Ack.!!" Kurapika failed. Gon keep swinging like spiderman but that's not enough to compete the thief boy's velocity. And then Kurapika gets an idea…

"Gon catch me!!!", Kurapika as he jumps to Gon. Gon catch him. "Swing at him Gon, and then I'll jump… Swing as fast as you can" Gon understands. He hooks his rod to the farest building… 

"Yiiihaaaaaa…"

 Together they swing. And at the fastest velocity, Kurapika jumps to the hardly seen thief boy. Dash!!!

The thief boy, confident no body can chase him, surprised. When suddenly little chains capture him. But he doesn't give up yet. He tries to drag Kurapika on his velocity, hoping Kurapika loose his grip on the chain. That's impossible actually….

Kurapika landed hard on his foot. He can't stop the boy instantly. The boy succeeds to force Kurapika until the end of the city. And then Gon helps him pull the chain. They stop at the end of the city, the beginning of the sahari desert.

"So… who are you…" Kurapika ask the thief boy after he took over the blue eye ball. The thief boy keeps silent. Gon, instead of asking the boy, he more interested about the thief boy's tools he use to hook the blue eye ball. It is a fishing rod. Same like Gon's. Identical. It is like Gon's rod have a twin brother…..

And then Leorio and Killua come. 

"You hhhh …..got…hhhh…. him Kura hhhh… Kurapika…. Good …Hhh …hHhhh", Leorio tries to catch his breath.

"So… he is just a thief, right… just send him to the local police…." Killua stares at the boy.

"Polisi Lokal, huh… Jaannn… turis sialan!!!", The boy says some strange word..

"uhh…??" even Kurapika can't understand, it is not in his 50 languages brain library, "What did you say…??"

"Rak arep tak jawab….."The boy Replied. It seems he knows English, but our four friends don't know anything he said.

"Listen to me you strange little boy….  This eye ball is not a kind of jewelry you often robbed. It is an eye ball. A real eye ball.. And it is not good to you to know the human body business since you are just a kid… so we'll turn you to the local police.. Understand.. ???"Kurapika tells the boy with his un-debate-able eyes.

The boy look wondering…. And then mumbling "Rak mungkin….rak mungkin"

"Ok thief boy… stand up!", Leorio pulls the boy up. The boy is short, even Gon is taller than him. 

"He seems friendly, don't you think", Gon ask Killua. 

"Yeah, maybe his parents can't afford to have him, and leave him alone in the city, raised by a bunch of older thief, robbing each tourist he meets. I think he's just a victim of an irresponsible par…"

"Shut ya Mouth Up!!!", The boy yells at Killua, stopping Killua completes his words…

"Me Parents As good of da world!!!!, En Me not a Thief!!! Me take me friends eye back!!!"  The thief boy shouts with… well, English I think……

"Oh, you can speak English… good…" Leorio pulls the chain harder.

"Wait Leorio…. You heard that,?, he said that he just want to get his friends eye ball back… he's one of the Kurasan!!!"

"Uh, are you sure Kurapika, 'cause the only thing I heard is he mumbling with some kind strange English" Leorio keep pulling the chain.

The boy than struggle, try to make a way to escape. "Well, calm down kid..", Leorio hold him tight.

"Listen now, are you one of the Kurasan ?", Kurapika ask the boy carefully.

"What ya who want to know..???", he answers

"Listen kid, we know you have a horrible experience, we know your tribe have been slain for their eyes, and we…"

"Baaah!!!!!.......", the boy suddenly shout, and in a quarter of a second, he release him self. And faster than eyes can see, he run to the desert.

"How…. Wait! you son…"

"Hold on Kurapika, we don't have to chase him" Killua, holding Kurapika.

"What.."

"I just stuck my nen on him. I can locate him wherever he go… so we don't need to run. And after all, we have the eye.. right..?"

"Nice act Killua…" Gon, keep holding the boy's rod.

"Yeah, nice. But I wonder where he was going to, in the middle of desert" Kurapika, disappointed. He never lost anyone when his chain has them.

"So let's find out" Leorio look disappointed to.

"Wait… I don't want to go to that desert without a lot of water. Let's buy some first!!" Killua, with out asking the others, he run to the city first.

"Kurapika, Leorio, wait here… I'll follow Killua….", Gon, and then chases Killua

********

Mean while, a little far away from the city, in some cave colony in the bottom of a little canyon, the thief boy are surrounded by some other kids. Each kid is holding a fishing rod.

"Falkirie….Pancinganmu endi..?" a boy asks Falkirie, our thief boy

"Di jupuk… di jupuk wong-wong sing duwe matane dewe, aku di oyak pas nyolong….", Falkirie looks very upset but still has that brave-looking in his face.

"Dadi, piye tangung jawabmu….."

"Ana siji sing nge'I aku nen nang gegerku… dadi uwong-uwong mau nggko paling nglacak aku nang kene….  Aku njaluk tulung, yen mengko wong-wong kuwi teka, di ajar rame-rame…"

"OK-lah…. Nang kowe kudu eling, yen sakjane iki tanggung jawabmu…"

"Manut…."

And then all the kids except Falkirie, dismiss. Falkirie sits down and crosses hi leg. He pulls off the nen, Killua's nen, from his back. Smilling…………….

Reviews, Corrections, Comments, Suggestions, Flames, or even Questions are accepted

Thank You


	3. Chapter Three

Bratawali, Gudeg, Lemper… They are real, you know…?

Disclaimer: HunterXHunter and all its characters belong to Togashi Yoshihiro, so don't sue me coz I'm just trying to help him

**Chapter 3**

**Shadow Readers X Sleep X The Rod of Honor**

And again, Gon, Kurapika, Killua and Leorio have another trip in the desert. As soon as Killua bring a lot of water, they start. But this time, Leorio was wearing a T-shirt, and a large hat (like mexican's)… sombrero. Gon and Kurapika wear a cowboy hat, and Killua, leading the way, still love his cap.

"Do you think he have a house in the middle of this desert..?, a no-matter-who-answer question from Gon. 

"I think it's more logical, that he have friends there… maybe friends from his tribe… maybe the only friends he have left", Kurapika replied.

"Yeah.. Maybe a family… the only family in the world who have blue eyes…" Killua, while drink his second bottle of water.

"Gon, what are you thinking", Kurapika ask Gon, that are staring the thief boy rod all the time since they start.

"This rod is just like mine….its shape, its flexibility, its weight, its ability… exactly the same…"

"So… maybe he bought it from the same dealer…"

"No Leorio… this rod is my father's rod. My aunt tells me he found this rod when he was digging up some ancient building… the building of Atlantean….."

"Building of Atlantean..? The building all Hunter believe is build by the Atlantean..??" Kurapika enlarges his eyes.

"Yes.. That one… so…"

"You think that the thief boy is from Atlantis..?", Leorio curious.

 "Well, I think we'll soon know about that" Killua, staring at a large canyon in front of them. A narrow rock canyon.

Our four friends stand in the edge of the canyon. Staring down… nothing to stare actually, only dark gap.

"So… Killua…. Don't say we must go down this canyon…?", Leorio, hoping

"I detect my nen is on the bottom of this canyon. What you think… The boy failed to jump and now he is lying on the bottom… dead..?"

"No… with that speed..? no.. Maybe his base is on the bottom of this canyon… But I don't feel any living things below there, are you sure Killua..?" says Kurapika, trying to catch some nen energy from the bottom.

"Worth enough to try.."

"Nope… Not a chance… I'm not a nen user… I can't jump…. Nop… I won't jump!"

"O come on Leorio.. I'll hold you" , convinces Kurapika, preparing to jump…

"On three… one… "

"No.. Kurapika.. And don't chain me!!! Hei.."

"Two…."

"No.. this is an order.. Hands off me Kura.."

"Three… Jump!!!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo………………………."

A slow 'Blugh'………

********

"Everybody all right?" Gon asks, as he stands up and pulls Leorio up.

"Yeah….waooo…!"Kurapika, as he stares a round, the canyon is only narrow about 200 meters from the top. After that until the bottom, it is wide. There a lot of caves. Not like prehistoric cave, those caves had lamp on each one.

"Wooaaa…. So this is where that thief lives..?" Leorio looks around, grasping his large hat that slowly comes down a few second after him.

"So ya find me!"

A childish voice, comes from the front of a large cave; makes our four friends turn their head.

"Do not scare, are not ya?, well we will see!!!!"

"What's he talking..?" Leorio ask Kurapika  

"OOOiiiiii… wis Teka!!!! Metu kabeh!!!!" They boy yells.

And then, a lot off little men come out off the caves. Each of them is holding a fishing rod like Gon's. Each of them is exactly have the same height as the thief boy.

"I don't like this…!!!!", Leorio implied…

"Prepare your self..", Kurapika, as he spreads one of his chain….

"Wait… we come in peace" Gon, off course, trying to stop a fight

"We just want to turn this rod back to him!"

"Ya ca not lie me and me friend….. Ayooo majuuuuu!!!"

And together, all of those little men swing their rod

"Killua, Gon, Leorio, come close to me!" Kurapika, as he spread about eight chains vertically up. And as the chains go down, they make some kind like a cage. A powerfull cage. Not a single rod can reach them inside. 'Clang-clang-clang'

"Stop it; we will not fight you…. We come in peace!!!" Gon yell again,

"Shut ya Up!!! Nganggo nen!!"

The thief boy friend doesn't give up yet, some of them starts to glow, using their nen.

"It's Kyouka, and Sousa.. They use it to empower their rods!!"

"Don't worry Gon… I think their nens are not so strong yet, my chain can resist it" 

"No.. They'll keep trying….", Gon looks around,  "The one standing up there.. I think he is their leader… Kurapika. Open your cage a bit on this side…"

"Gon.. What are you…"

"Just open it…!"

Kurapika decreases his chain power on the side that Gon wants. And then Gon, using his nen, swings his own rod to the man he thought is the leader.

"What the..", The leader can't predict it. Gon's rod hooks his outwear as Gon jumps to him fast.

The leader try to release himself.. But it is no use. Gon act quicker. He Tie him up with his rod.

"Stop!!! All off you..!!" Gon yells. The little people freeze….

"Stop! Stop!", The man Gon capture yells… Looks like he's afraid off Gon's threatening. He is the leader o right, 'cause as he say it, all stop.

"We come in peace…. We jus't wan't to turn back that boy's rod", Gon pointing the boy, "And ask you something 'bout the Kurasan's Eye ball!"

"The rod of Honor!!!!!... deweke duwe the rod of Honor!!!!", The leader shouts out some word, pointing Gon's rods on his neck. 

"What's he mean?" Kurapika wonder…

 "I don't know.. But I think there's something about Gon's rod that is important for them. Look, all of them start staring Gon's rod.

Gon confused. He looks around and sees about a hundred eyes staring at his rod. And he decide to release the leader, that make Kurapika, Killua and Leorio set their self up.. Again.

The Leader, and so all of them, don't again attack Kurapika, Kilua and Leorio that they have under siege. They just froze, until the leader speaks,

"You are Kurasan also, don't you.. Or maybe one of your grand parents is Kurasan??" The leader's English is fine.. Not like the thief boy,

"What do you mean?" Gon very confused

"This is the Rod of Honor… The legendary Rod from Kurasu Tribe. The sacred rod… The rod of the God!!!, The rod of Vectro!!!"

Kurapika jumps to where Gon is standing, followed by Killua. While Leorio tries to get his way by walk.

"You and all of them are Kurasan… don't you?", Kurapika asks the leader…

"Yes.. Yes indeed… We are the shadow readers of Kurasan", the leader answers him without taking off his eyes on Gon's rod

"Pak Ketua… Bocah-bocah kuwi tuku matane dewe!!!!" The thief boy yells to the leader,

The leader slowly turn his head.. To Gon, Kurpika, Kilua and Leorio….

"Well, I don't see any bad intensions in your eyes… I think you are honest… don't you" He asks Gon.

Gon nodded. "We just want to turn this rod, and ask you some question"

"But you do have the Kurasan's Blue eyes… don't you?" The leader stares back at Gon's eyes.

"Y..yes…" Gon turns his head to Kurapika… asking for some help

"Yes we have" Kurapika quickly said.

"So would you mind to turn it back to us also… You do understand that we can't tolerate if you make our ancestors body parts to some business, don't you?" Now the leader stares at Kurapika's eyes.

"But what's the proof that you all are Kurasan?", not like Gon, Kurapika is used to have such conversation.

"Hmmm… we don't…. but maybe if you help us, you will se…"

"What do you mean? You just to give us a simple prove… just turn your eye into blue… That's enough"

"We can't, young lady…. We can't.. You know… Our turn Blue in the condition of very relax, where there is nothing to think about…. A condition with peace and happiness…"

"What do you mean…. Your eyes become blue if you…"

"Yes my girl… they turn blue, when we are sleeping…"

The fact that the leader thought Kurapika is a female doesn't destruct Gon, Kurapika, Killua and Leorio from making stupid-idiotic-faces.

*********

"So you are the last of the Kurutans… and you are absolutely a man…?" The leader invited our four friends to his cave. He is a small man, his height is the same as Gon's. Although the leader invites them.. the rest of the colony keep stare strangely. 

"Yes Mr. Thora", Kurapika, still holding the blue eye he got. He still wants a prove… but he don't know how.

"But you still don't believe that we are the shadow readers of the Kurasu, do you?"

"Yes, Mr. Thora, we need some prove."

"Well, try this one… I'll answer your entire question about Kurasu. You can see and feel when I'm lying or maybe not sure about my question, right. But if I don't act like that.. If I answered with full confident and clearly.. Than you must believe… is that enough…?"

Kurapika stare at Mr. Thora's eyes…. 

"Ok… I think that will do it"

"Ok… Whenever you ready?"

"Ok… First off all… why do I never heard about Kurasu Tribe..?"

"We rather hide our self from the global world. We are known as the Atlantean. A Hunter gave us that name. But we call our self Kurasu."

"Where does your tribe live?"

"In a land of mystery. A lost land protected by the hand of Vectro. Nobody had found it for the last century."

"Why do you and your friends live separated from your tribe?"

"This is our job as the shadow readers. You know, Kurasues want to close their self from other civilizations, but still we need technology and not all of our need is provide in our land. For keeping aware of technologies that make life simpler, once in ten years, 60 shadow readers record all of the technologies and information, and bring them to our land. To provide other need, especially the need of textile and electronics, we build the City of Sahari."

"So why you aren't gathering information, why do you stick in here?"

"We've finished our mission. Each Shadow reader's head is full enough. But we can't find our way in."

"You're lost?"

"No… The gate to get  back in is in the middle of this desert… The Grand Oasis… But we don't know its combination"

"The Grand Oasis?"

"Yes… A vast Oasis in the middle of this desert. It had a key combination to open the gate. Usually each time the tribe sent the shadow readers, they give them a combination… but they only gave us a riddle…"

"You can't break it yet?"

"Yes… yes indeed!!!" 

"If the place is so closed.. Who's the supplier of your man's eyes?"

"We don't know… we don't know what's happening in our land. We keep trying to solve the riddle.. and trying to get all off our man's eyes… but day after day, it become harder… we can't keep robbing our eyes from the tourist in The city"

"Why don't you search the supplier.. He must know the way in…?"

"We did that. We sent ten people to catch the supplier from the seller. But they never come back… not one off them, we afraid of what we don't know…. And I don't want to take a risk"

"So you decide to try to break the riddle?"

"Yes, while man like Falkirie and Silvite, 'cause they have a very fast legs, keep robbing the eye balls from tourist. The boy that tried to rob you is Falkirie"

"What's about Gon's Rod?"

"Oh… It's the Rod of Honor! I had thought you noticed that all of we holding a rod as our weapon. We Kurasues are very familiar with rods. We use it as weapon, when the outer world uses it for fishing. When our ancestors build the secret land with favor of Vectro, They made a number-one rod, full with Vectro power. That rod is very important to our tribe… That rod is being held by the leader of our tribe. Handed over each time we have election. But about twenty years ago… A man came visited the land. Everyone were surprised… wondering how he got in. The leader invited him to his house…. To ask some question.

"He told he was a Hunter, searching for Atlantis, and he believed the land he found was Atlantis. Our leader decide to let him walked around, studied the tribe, before an act. But the man was smarter. Midnight he stole the leader's rod, the rod of honor, and ran away. Until now, nobody knows how he'd got in, and got out. The Rod of Honor had lost since. But know, your friend carry it. It's a faith I believed. Vectro wants his Rod back"

"What's the different… I can't see the different with other rods?"

"Kurasan have one more specialty, instead of Blue eye… We can see one color that the outer world can't see. We can see diame… The Vectro color… It's between Blue, silver and green, little bit red and orange… but your eyes can't precede it as we do. You'll only see it as red. And at The rod of Honor, we can see the label Vectro, and a symbol of the sea, printed on the rod's ball"

"Again, no prove?"

"No"

"Why do your people stop attacking us when you release that Gon is holding the Rod of Honor?"

"The owner of the Rod of Honor must be protected. The owner can't be any bad guy, because of Vectro. Vectro has his way… And it's he decision to let Gon have the rod, and it's his decision too to make Gon bring back the rod…" 

"Why do you telling us this had-to-be-a-secret information?"

"'cause you need a prove.."

"So you can take back the eye ball?"

"Yes"

"Why don't you just take it… there just four of us?"

"Because the owner of the rod of honor must be respected"

"That's all ?"

Mr. Thora smiles a bit, "And I figure you can help us work on the puzzle…"

********

Reviews, Corrections, Comments, Suggestions, Flames, or even Questions are accepted

Thank You


	4. Chapter Four

It's a challenge…. Can you beat Kurapika…??

Disclaimer: HunterXHunter and all its characters belong to Togashi Yoshihiro, so don't sue me coz I'm just trying to help him

**Chapter Four**

**The Puzzle X is it real? X KaaaAAbbBbbBbOOOOOmmmmmmMMMmm**

 The puzzle was written on a brown leaf. Strange leaf. Mr. Thora calls it Lontar. It consist words… no number, no picture… just words. Kurapika, Gon, Killua and Leorio read it……..

_Use the number before sunrises..use the twentieth tree that been eaten,with no regard to the space. Use the teens to complete the first, then give the fifth a cup of tea. Use what lay between simple and hard,like a bee substituted by two.Now regard all the space 'cause empty still have a number.Finally the last one laid next to completed,just wait._

"What the hell..?" 

"Yes, what the hell… we've try to break it for 2 years… but.. Ach…." Mr Thora looks very upset

"But sir.. How can we help you… we hardly understand your languages" Gon ask Mr Thora

"No… it's written in English. It was the priests who make it. And priest only allowed using English instead of Kujash"

"Kujash..?"

"Our Languages.."

"Do you know what it supposes to be?", Kurapika asks

"It has to be a combination of eight numbers…. We input the combination to a secret keyboard near the grand oasis, and it will open the gate…"

"Hmmmm………" Kurapika humming, concentrate….

"Hmmmmm.."

"Well I think it's almost midnight… have some sleep. You can use Falkirie's room. It's too large for him alone. Come." Mr. Thora also look tired.

"Hmmm", Kurapika is on the don't-disturb-me mood

"Come… I'll give you a copy tomorrow.."

"Hmmm….but can I… Hmmmm"

"Mr Thora, just let Kurapika alone here… he don't want to sleep yet… right Kurapika?"Leorio asks

"Hmmmm Hmm Hmmmm.. I think… no..no… hmmmmm"

"That's a yes… come on Gon, Kilua.. Let's have some sleep.. Live him alone…"

"Ok"

"Hmmmm… mmm… no… hmmmmm…."

"Come… Falkirie haven't come back yet… you can use his room…"

"His room..?"

"Yes.. He is my brother"

**************

Actually it's not quite a room. It's just a large cave with one single bed. It's a water bed. Leorio insist he must sleep there. Gon and Kilua haven't yet protest, Leorio had already sleep… snoring….

"What do you think, Gon…?"

"What..?"

"About Mr. Thora story… Do you think the thief is your father…?"

"It can't be…. My father is a good guy..."

"So..."

"So…, I don't know… maybe we'll find it tomorrow"

"Ssshhh…. Somebody come... Maybe it's Falkirie"

"Kamarku di nggo??!... kok ngono sih..!! kok ora kamarmu wae!!!!" Falkirie yells... to his brother perhaps… maybe angry because his room is being used by some strangers.

"Wis to Fal… kamarmu kan jembar… Bobok kono!", Mr. Thora, trying to make a good reason I think.

"Ahh.."

Falkirie goes to his room. A little 'shhhh' when he knows Leorio is on the only bed in the room… and snoring loudly… He sat on a corner... as far as he can be from our friends… And then, about ten minutes later… he snores to…. 

"I think I'll never sleep in this kind of noise…" Killua staring at Gon, hoping Go n is not yet asleep.

"Yeah..", Gon felt the snoring is annoying too.

"Do you think Mr Thora is telling the truth..?"

"About what..?"

"About the condition their eye balls change color…"

"When the are sleeping..?, if it's not the truth, we can't prove it either…"

"But we CAN…" Killua smile… a bad smile….

"What do you mean?"

"Falkirie is a sleep now… so, let's open his eyes…"

"What… but…"

"Come on…."

"How's we gonna explain that if he wakes?"

"Well tell him we just trying to stop his snore…" , Kilua stand up slowly, quietly, and walk to Falkirie's corner..

"Killua…"

"Shhh… you'll wake him…"

"Killua…", Gon, slowly wake up and follow Killua. Feeling bad, but Gon also want to get over his curiosity about the eyes.. So he decides to follow Killua…

"Shhh… I'll slowly open his eyes… Snoring like this, I think he won't wake up.."

Falkirie snores harder, making Killua pulls his hand's fingers back… but Falkirie not yet wake up.

"OK… Here we go…", Slowly, Killua reach his eyes, and open it. A little 'enggh' from Leorio stop Killua for a second..  And he continues again.. Slo w l y ….s l    o     w       l        y….

It's Blue… Charming blue…… Killua and Gon are so charmed; that they don't release Killua had open Falkirie's eyes for 40 second.

"What…" Falkirie Woke!!,

 Killua quickly pull his finger….. no… Falkirie is still sleeping… not snoring again.. But still a sleep.

"Fiuhh…"Gon says..

"Yeah.. Fiuh… Its Blue o right…. Impressing Blue…"

"Yeah… lets go try to have some sleep… we've prove they are really Kurasan… Kurapika will be happy if we tell him.."

"Yeah.. and…"

……………….

"KaaaBOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!"

"DuaarrrRRR!!!!!!!"

"HHHiiIIIIIiiiaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

****************

Two minutes before the great 'Kkaaaboooommm'

"Well my friend… we found the Shadow Readers… It's easier than finding the Kurasan in their own land…"

"Yeah.. it means that we can have our money quicker…"

"Yesssssss.. Andsssssss Isssss likesss Quickssssss moneyssssss…ssssssshhhh"

"Die they Will, Give are money, They also…. Attack, when we ?? Leader"

"Stop acting like Master Yoda Sniffll. We'll attack when my fiftieth tears of this day drops. Just wait for my sign…"

"I'm Hungry…. Can I eat my sandwich first…? I can't attack when I'm Hungry… And if I can't attack... Our strategy will be no use… We can't get lost…. Maybe they have their dinner twice… so we can't beat them and kill them easily You also haven't eat yet leader.. How about some sandwich.. It's Tuna with egg.. I sure you'll enjoy it.. I make it by my self.. and I think it's to much if I eat it alone.. So can you……"

"ATTACK!!!!! NOWWW!!!!!", The man called leader point his stick to the bottom of the canyon. Six man jump to it. A man starts to glow his hand… preparing to shot some energy ball….

And…….

*******************

Back to the great

"KkabbBBBBOOOoooOOOoMMMMMM!!!!!"

"Duarrr!!!"

"What the…" Killua and Gon haven't yet sleep. From the window they can see flashing light destroying the cave's rock.

"It's an attack…!!!" Gon aware

"It's a nen user…, Gon wake up Leorio… " Killua, while running to the window

"What.. what happen…" Leorio don't need Gon to wake him up…with the noise outside is hardly for anyone to sleep.

"An attack?… but who"

"KabbboOOOMmmm!!!!!!"

"Hey… that's strange… nobody wakes up.." Killua noticed that no one of the shadow readers had woke up to prevent them self. And he turns his had to Falkirie… Falkirie is still sleeping too...

"They are in the condition of full relaxed and peace… nothing can wake them up", Leorio while fixing his outfit.

"That Kurapika…" Kilua point some point

"What.." Leorio and Gon get closer to the window

They see Kurapika is fighting with a strange man…. If we can call it a man…

"Let's help him…", Gon – never thinks that he is risking his own life—jump trough the window, then runs to Kurapika's. Killua follow him… And Leorio – not trough the window— too

Another "Kabooom…Kabommm… Duarrr…"

Gon and Killua not yet reach Kurapika, An enormous man stop them….

"Well-well.. What we've got here….. You can't be Kurasues.. They can't wake up if their asleep, unless they woke up by them self…. And we've killed the guardian… so … who are you…?"

"Who are YOU..??!! Killua throws back the question,

The man does not answer. His hand starts glowing…. He is absolutely a killing machine…

"Kyouka… Kilua, watch out!!!!" Gon pulls Kilua to his side, when the glowing hand become a energy ball, hitting the ground so hard with another 'KaaBBooOOOm'

"Don't you run.. 'Cause die is your faith", The man jump.. He is smiling, Gon noticed.  Noticed that it's difficult to win the fight, Gon choose to swing his rod to the cliff, and jump, while still holding Kilua.

The Big Man jumps again, chasing Gon and Killua. Killua quickly use his own nen, and shot some electric bolt to him. 'Bzzzz' It hit the man's eye 

"Argghh!!!" The big man falls. Gon continues swinging, getting closer to Kurapika.

Kurapika is fighting against a strange tall man, with a very long tongue. A snake-like tongue. The snake man seems to spitting all over the place… try to spit on Kurapika..  Kurapika keep moving to remains his distance… try to find a good time to use his chain….

Suddenly the man stops spitting… "Fightsssss, Fightss me assss a mansss .. willss you..?!!!...sshhhh"

Kurapika stop moving, "OK… give me your best spit… and I'll give you my best attack…"

"That'ssss fairsss enoughssss… Arrrrrrrggggg … sssshhshhh ….gggggglglglgllg…" seem like The snake man is gathering his spit-liquid….. Kurapika cover his face with his hand.. aware whatever the attack would be…. And then..

"BBAAAAHHHH!!!!"

A glowing liquid spread out from the snake man mouth, fast.. very fast….

Kurapika had no time to move over… he punch the liquid….

The snake man smiles… he knows the poison on his spit.. he knows a punch can't protect Kurapika.. the poison is so powerful that can spread all over the body trough the skin…. But the snake man doesn't release something..

When Kurapika punch the liquid, he also spread out one of his chain trough it… The snake man can't see the chain 'cause it covered by his own liquid… The chain goes straight to his neck… trough his next actually… Obvious, the snake man is no match to Kurapika.

"Kurapika!!", Gon and Killua finally reach Kurapika

"Gon, Killua… Ugh..", Kurapika looks hurt, he hold his right hand hard.

"Kurapika...? Whats a matter?" Gon asks

"Poison… That man spit me with a poison…. Arghh…"

"What…"

"No matter, I just need some time to block my blood way by turning it to something by using my nen…"

"OK then…" Gon still look worry

"Kurapika….!!", It's Leorio… Killua starse at him… he never understands, why a man with no nen power like Leorio, could always survive in such of adventure….

But then Killua's eyes… and Gon's… Look at the shadow behind Leorio…. Five shadow… and glowing…

"Leorio… quick.."

It's to late, one of the shadows jump and attack hit Leorio hard….

"Ach..!" Leorio yell…. As he falls down to the ground…. The shadow that attack him became clearer. Its… it's a girl sitting on Leorio… pretty girl wearing a pretty cap… very pretty girl…. A cute girl…. lovely girl.. Beautiful…. I wonder if she…(Oooops sorry…. ^ . ^ )

The girl stares at Killua and Gon who stares her back. Four other shadows become clearer too. A big man with Kyouka nen that attack Gon and Killua before, a young man with one eye holding a very long sword, an old man, smoking, wearing a very big glasses hanging on his pointed ears, and a young lady holding huge magnifying glass, dressing like Sherlock holmes…..

"Can I play with this one.. can I??", the pretty girl ask the sword man..

"Wait Naomi… wait… My tears will tell you when… We have some business with this four nice guy…"

The sword man stares at Gon and Killua… Killua and Gon suddenly fell very chill… Killua knows… this is a i-will-be-killed felling.

Kurapika finally can stand still. Seeing Kurapika, the sword man raises his long sword, and points it to Kurapika…

"You kill my snake man…..You kill it when my tears this day is on the even number…..  My tears are your faith… and die you shall…"

Kurapika, Gon and Killua stand still… Freeze. Leorio looks like he is faint. The actually-it-is-funny-words that come out of the sword man mouth can't neutralize the chilly feeling on our three friends….

"Bos… Let me do it…"

"No Hucho… You can kill the boys after I eyes drops its fifty ninth tears of this day…. But that blond pretty faced boy it's for me and my sword…"

"Ok.." The big man prepares to attack…

"I said wait!, Hucho… My tears haven.t drop yet!"

……

Silence… neither our friends nor the attacker make a move…….

…….

…….

"Bos…."

"Passion Hucho….passion.."

…….

…….

 Then suddenly… Killua starts shaking…. "A ..a.. A..a..a..a..A..A..a..a..a..a.."

"Killua…", Gon hold Killua

"You.." Kurapika stares at the sword man, thinks that the man is responsible..

Killua began to shake harder and harder…

"Killua… KILLUA!!!!"

But the attacker seem surprised to…..

Killua's hair become hard… a super-saiyan-like hair… but it's white-silver..

"A..a…A….a…a…a..A…"

Then Killua's body starts to glow….  Not a soft glowing… it's more like some electric bolt.. with 'bzzt-bzzt' noise

"A..a…aA….a…Aaaa…aaaaaaa"

The glow become brighter…and brighter… Gon cover his eyes.. as like Kurapika.. and the Attackers…. Killua shine like a lighting… and then…

"KaabOOOmmmmm….. Bzzzztt bnbzbbbzzzzbbzbzbbzbzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzttttt"

Killua explode…. A lot of lighting spread out all over the place from all over of Killua body.

"Bzzzztt bzzzzztt"

"KILLUAA.." Gon yells, but Killua seems to unawake. The lighting bolts hit the attackers.. hit the caves.. his the cliff, the ground.. some of it hit an empty space above. Kurapika and Gon that is near Killua only been hit by some little electric bolt… But The cave not… 

"Kaboomm…!!!!"

It ruin every cave.. buried what ever inside it..

"Bzzzt…"

It hit the pretty girl on top of Leorio.. The girl jump back… covers her self

"Back off.. back off!!!" It's the sword man… he thinks this is one of Killua's power…

"Killuaa!!!!" Gon tries to hold Killua.. but he suddenly pulls back his hand.. Killua is still fullcharge….

"Gon.. I'll carry Killua… Take Leorio!!!" Kurapika, realizes the attackers are backing off, he decide to quickly run… there is no second chance… He chains Killua, Gon lift Leorio, And they run, the opposite direction from the attackers.. as fast as they can. Killua still spreading out a lot of electric bolt…..so they track is covered…

"Killuaaaaa….." Gon yells….

*************

Reviews, Corrections, Comments, Suggestions, Flames, or even Questions are accepted

Can't you beat Kurapika breaking the code… I'll tell the answer at about 2 weeks… Tell me if you have broken it.. Maybe I'll give you some credits in the next chapters…..

Thank You


End file.
